


Sacred Souls

by TsubaruKimimori



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate universe-inuyasha crossover, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui Shirou was an average ninth grader until the day he took a trip through time...500 years into the Warren States Era. But all the talk about demons walking the earth was just fairy tales right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_My name is Kamui Shirou and I’m fifteen years old. Up until recently I did what every ninth grader did. I went to school, I hung out with my friends, I avoided the guy that had a crush on me (even if he was sweet), and helped out at the family shrine._

_My family is the keeper of an ancient shrine with a creepy well, but I never expected said well to be enchanted._

_I found out it was enchanted one day when my cat Larg went down near it chasing a mouse. Of course I went to go retrieve him._ _I didn’t expect to be pulled into the well though!_

~#~

Waking up from his trip in the well, Kamui blinked. “Where...am I? This isn’t the bottom of the well…”

The air seemed cleaner and there was an abundance of trees. 

“Oh great, I have a test first period and I stumbled through a hole like Alice.” Kamui climbed out then walked until he noticed a familiar landmark.

“The Sacred Tree! I’m almost home!” When Kamui reached the tree, he was shocked to see a young...boy sleeping on the tree. There were five arrows forming a star pattern; plus one more in his chest. “Is he asleep or is he dead?”

Kamui wasn’t sure why, but something in his heart told him to pull out that arrow.

“DON’T DO IT!”

“AH!” Kamui turned around and saw another young boy with dark hair, brown eyes, and….dog ears on his head. “AH YOU FREAK! STAY AWAY FROM ME!”

“I won’t hurt you, but DON’T touch that arrow.”

“Like I’ll trust you!” Kamui pulled on the arrow; though as he did, he didn’t seem to notice the boy’s pointed ears.

With the arrow released amber eyes fluttered open and looked at the young boy in front of him. “Su-Subaru?” The nose twitched. “No, you aren’t Subaru...then why do you look like him?”

“I don’t know who that is buddy! I thought I was doing you a favor!”

“No…didn’t you hear? Being kind only gets you killed in the end.” A pause as claws began to glow an eerie green, “I’ll ask once more. Who the hell are you and why do you look like Subaru?”

“I told you I don’t know him!”

“Wrong answer.”

“AH SEISHIROU DON’T BE RASH! I KNOW YOU’RE IN A BAD MOOD AND WERE WHEN YOU GOT SEALED AWAY, BUT PLEASE!”

“Do you know him Fuuma?”

“No…I don’t…”

“Hmm then go get Hokuto-chan, surely she can identify him.”

“Where are you going?”

“I have to get my swords back now don’t I? Seeing as he so  _kindly_  woke me from my nine year slumber.”

“What is going on?” 

“I TOLD you not to take out that arrow. I need to go.” Fuuma took off and headed back to the village.

~#~

“Ah Sorata and Arashi; back from another hunt? Any word on Fei Wang Reed?”

“No, and MONK! STOP STARING AT ME!”

“Where’s Hokuto-chan?”

“Lady Sumeragi is home as far as I know.”

Despite being a half demon Fuuma had his manners; he knocked on the makeshift door.

“Come innn~~” He got a singsong reply.

“Hokuto-chan, sorry for the intrusion but there’s a strange boy here and he broke the seal…he released my brother.”

Emerald eyes turned. “Where is he?”

“Ueno Forest.”

~#~

“What’s going on? What’s with the freak with the ears? And the one with an arrow in his chest? Who the hell is Subaru?”

In the next moment, Kamui found himself pinned to a nearby tree via a set of arrows. "Who are you and WHY do you look like my brother? Are you a demon? You need to be with the ridiculous way you're dressed."

“What do you mean ‘demon’? and what, don’t you know your own brother then? I’m not him!”

“Well you look just like him minus the eyes...but my brother is DEAD so I’ll ask once more...who are you?” Emerald eyes narrowed as she pulled an arrow back.

“My name is Kamui Shirou and I’m from Tokyo, Japan… Where the heck am I and who are you?”

Something in his eyes...it reminded her so much of Subaru. “Hokuto Sumeragi, Head Priestess in Koryo Village…now where did you come from?”

“That well…”

“And why were you near the Sacred Tree? Didn’t you realize there was a demon sleeping on it?”

“Yeah some freak with ears told me not to pull the arrow out, but demon?”

“So you’ve met Fuuma. Come, you need to meet Kakyou…we’ll see if there’s truth in your tale.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's landed in feudal japan and got the news of his life

Chapter 2

 

“Kakyou, honey, I have something I want you to look at.”

“What is it Hokuto?”

“Him. He claims he’s from a place called Tokyo.”

“My stars, he looks like—”

“My dead twin yes; so can you figure him out?”

“Hokuto...my dear…as hard as this is to believe, this boy...is Master Sumeragi’s reincarnation.”

“So you’re telling me he has Subaru’s soul?”

“Indeed; there must be a reason he’s been summoned to this time, after all, as the former priestess said; ‘there are no coincidences in this world’.”

~#~

“Okay short stuff, come with me. I don’t know how or why you got here, and I really don’t care. Kakyou said you came for a reason. Your reason must be to protect the Jewel of Four Souls.”

“The Sacred Jewel? The one from legend; how?”

“It was left in my brother’s care; since he’s gone and you’re his reincarnation—”

"That boy there is the reincarnation of Master Sumeragi."

"Really? I sort of see the resemblance."

_'Why are they all staring at me?! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!'_

~#~

“Here, go with Fuuma into the forest. Whoever took the Sacred Jewel can’t have gotten too far. Fuuma will protect you from whatever is out there and here, take these too, if you’re my brother’s reincarnation maybe you got his archery skills too.”

For the second time the arrow went flying way passed its mark. “You’re a lousy shot, aren’t you? Nothing like Subaru; he could pin a fly to a tree from seven feet away.”

“WELL I’M NOT HIM OKAY? SO JUST—”

“What?”

“B-be-be—hind you…”

Fuuma’s ears twitched before leaping over and picking up Kamui. “Damnit, why didn’t I smell that?”

“There’s a pink aura around it…does that mean it’s the jewel?”

“DOUBLE DAMN, I wish I could get ahold of Sorata and Arashi. You need to shoot it! I can’t do much while I’m carrying you running from it!”

“I CAN’T HIT A STATIONARY TARGET AND YOU WANT ME TO HIT A GIANT MOVING CENTIPEDE?!”

“JUST TRY!”

Kamui docked his arrow and shot with his eyes closed and instantly there was a bright light in the dusk sky. 

“What did you do?”

“I HIT IT!”

“NO YOU HIT THE JEWEL!”

“You stupid mortal and half breed; you’ll both pay for this!”

“You nasty hag, try and catch…oh no…” Fuuma’s hands went up to his head covering his ears.

“What happened to you?”

“Nothing...just start running.”

“Run from that?”

Something green sliced through the centipede turning it to a skeleton. “Succumbing to a weak demon? Sad Fuuma.”

“You! You’re the one from forest!”

“That’s right; are you the one that shattered the jewel to the tiny fragments? Such as this?” Kamui looked in the clawed hand where a single glowing shard rested. “You people can keep it, I have no use for it.”

“Fuuma? What happened? Who’s this?”

“It’s the new moon Sorata, and this is Kamui; Subaru-san’s reincarnation.”

“Really; and wait was that your brother Fuuma?”

“Indeed Arashi; Kamui here broke the seal.”

“I guess our mission now is to find all of these jewel fragments.”

“There could be hundreds of these.”

“Well maybe Kamui can sense it; Subaru had a sense for it.”

“It will give us something to do; so it begins.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people sharing a soul cant exist together right? Especially when one is a shell of who they used to be?

Chapter Three

 

It had been about a week since Kamui had wandered into the Feudal Era of Japan and broken the Shikon Jewel. Right now his group was off in the northern mountains investigating the location of a sacred jewel shard and animated clay soldiers.

Hokuto herself had just gotten back from an exorcism when she saw a mysterious figure off by her brother’s grave—not wasting anytime she pulled back an arrow and shot. “Who are you and why are you defiling the sacred ground of my brother’s grave?”

“I am the enchantress Emerald and I’m in need of your brother’s ashes and the sacred soil here; good day priestess.”

“Like hell I’ll let you steal that! Get back here you wench!”

“Hokuto-chan, a practitioner of the sacred arts such as yourself shouldn’t swear.”

“It was an exception!  That witch stole Subaru’s ashes and soil. I’m afraid she plans to resurrect him, and if what Kakyo has said about her is true, then we will face a formidable opponent indeed. I hate to ask, but with that nose of yours could you follow the scent and get his ashes back…please?”

“You didn’t even have to ask; as if I’d let that woman bring Subaru-kun back for evil purposes…no matter how much I want to see him again.” His nose and ears twitched. “She’s heading for the northern mountains.”

“That’s where Fuuma’s gang is.”

“Lovely; that half demon better not get in my way.”

~#~

“I don’t understand what’s wrong; I got the ashes, I got the graveyard soil; he’s perfect…so why won’t he awaken? Unless…his soul has been reincarnated into another….”

“Fuuma are you sure we have to go up here?”

“You said there’s a jewel shard up here right? So we’re going.”

“So that boy down there can sense the sacred jewel shards can he? Then it’s possible that he’s this child’s reincarnation!”

“Katsu, watch this special creation. I shall be back.” Leaping out the window, scythe in hand, she approached Kamui who was on Fuuma’s back. “AH, HAG INCOMING!”

“FUUMA DON’T JUST JUMP LIKE THAT, I ALMOST FELL!”

“Fuuma, Kamui-kun watch out! Hiraikotsu!” The large boomerang came swirling in just missing Emerald.

“Stay out of this you wench!” She threw some bones down, trying to hit Arashi who was riding on Soel.

“WIND TUNNEL! Nobody messes with my girl, especially a dried up prune hag like you!”

“TIME AND PLACE MONK!”

“KAMUI!”

“Put me down! You reek!”

Claws dug into an arm. “Let go of him you ugly hag! Blades of Blood!”

“You dare bare your claws at me half breed! Does your human heart long for this boy, is that what it is?”

“You shut up!”

“Losing to a weak opponent like this half breed? Ridiculous. Poison Claw!”

“Nii-san…is that you?”

“It’s not the priest of Uppertown that’s for sure.”

“Why are you here? Did you come to rescue me?”

“No I did not. My business here is my own; now stay out of my way half breed.”

~#~

Kamui coughed. _What happened again? Oh yeah that nasty hag got me. Where’s everyone? What will I do? Where am I? I'm as good as dead, that’s what I am._ “Why do I feel so heavy?”

“Because child, you’ve lost part of your soul. You woke up before I could do more.”

“You creepy hag! I’ll—I’ll kill you!” Violet eyes widened. ‘ _Where’s my bow? My arrows?’_

“Hiraikotsu!”

“Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!”

“Stay out this woman and half breed!”

“Oh no a miasma…stand back Arashi!”

“Miss Arashi, Fuuma over here! I’ll put up a barrier and don’t leave it!”

“But Kamui-san...”

“We can’t reach him right now...”

~#~

Back inside Emerald’s hut a pair of emerald eyes looked at gray ones. “Ohayo Sumeragi-san...I have clothes for you right here.”

“Thank you… How…how am I here? I’m dead.” The question was asked as he tied the belt to his robes.

“Mistress has brought you back to life. It’s been nine years since you’ve died.”

“I see...do you have a blade?”

“Yes I do.”

Pale hands took the blade and hacked away at his hair. “There, I am no longer the person I once was.” Emerald eyes shot open. “I sense the sacred jewel…” The same emerald eyes rested on a bow and quiver of arrows. “I’m taking these and I’ll let you go providing you get out of my way.”

~#~

“So what will you down now child? Surrender your soul? Attempt to fight me and lose?”

“I can’t die here…I haven’t even taken an entrance exam yet...”

An arrow shot through her chest, pinning Emerald to a tree. “You’re a vile being and I hope you enjoy your ticket to hell.”

“Hokuto? Is that you?”

 “Who are you and how do you know my sister’s name?”

 

Emerald’s corpse was slowly disintegrating against the tree and with the air being purified of miasma, the barrier dropped.

“Fuuma? Who’s that boy over there? The one in the shrine keeper clothes?”

Fuuma looked over. “It can’t be; Subaru?”

 _Subaru? Hokuto’s dead twin? But how?_ Kamui looked. The boy did look a lot like Hokuto, although his hair was cut shorter, he seemed paler, and his eyes seemed to lack Hokuto’s spirit.

He was also leaning on the bow, panting. “M-my soul...is in another…but who...and why...can I sense…the sacred jewel?” Subaru slowly started to fall and to Kamui’s surprise, it was Fuuma’s brother that stopped his fall. “Subaru-kun...I...I thought you were dead…”

Emerald eyes opened. “Sei-Seishirou-san? I thought Hokuto-chan had sealed you to the tree?”

“She did, but only because I asked her to. I…” His nose caught the scent of graveyard soil and bones. “You’re the walking dead now Subaru-kun…”

“Yes…I know…”

“I guess we don’t have to worry about our lifespans being so different, now do we, Subaru-kun?” A soft hand touched his face, a no was whispered and Kamui went red when he saw the pair kiss.

“THEY’RE BOTH BOYS; HOW, WHAT…? AND THEN THERE’S THE MATTER THAT HE’S A DEMON AND HE’S A HUMAN; I DON’T UNDERSTAND!”

“Let’s just say they have a complicated past.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated with being used as a jewel detector Kamui takes off into the night and runs into the worst person possible.

Chapter Four

 

The fire was crackling and Kamui was squinting in the dim glow of the fire and the moonlight at his algebra homework. “Oh great, I don’t get any of this and I have my finals next week! I’m going to fail!”

“What are you complaining about?”

“I HAVE A MATH TEST IN TWO DAYS AND I DON'T GET ANY OF IT!”

“What the hell is that?”

“Nothing you would get, believe me. But that means I need to get home again.”

“You were just there!”

“So?”

“SO, we need you here to sense the Sacred Jewel!”

“You don't! You have Subaru-san now! Besides, is that all I'm good for?” Kamui was fuming. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as good a shot as Subaru was. But even Hokuto wasn't as good a shot as her twin and she grew up with him. “Well since I'm just a jewel detector, I'll go find it then! Stay here and wait for Arashi-san and Sorata-san to return.”

“You idiot, you won't survive alone out there!”

“Like you care!” Kamui stomped off into the woods with his bow and arrows and backpack. “Okay so maybe I'm not all amazing or handsome like Subaru is…was…whatever! But that doesn't mean I'm not special....right?” Above him, Kamui saw a pure white light. “What is that? A soul collector? Is Subaru calling me?”

Kamui followed the pure light of the soul collector. It lead him to a great Sakura tree and in it slept—was he sleeping?—Hokuto's twin. "Subaru? Are you alive? Did you call me here?"

"Humans are such foolish and pathetic creatures. Their hearts are so weak, now then." Kamui was met with an intense amber gaze. "You are his reincarnation, yes? Then, before I decide to sharpen my claws on, you return his soul.”

Kamui shook, this was Fuuma's brother. He had demon blood in him, as far as Kamui knew, anyways. In fact, didn't Fuuma mention this was his half-brother? Did that mean his brother was a full demon? "Isn’t that what the soul collectors are for?"

"For his reincarnation, you really don’t know him well. He's far too kind to live off the souls of the dead. Now hand over his soul."

“I can’t just do that! Even if I could, if he's so kind, he wouldn't want to kill me, now would he?”

“Oh, I don't know about that. You brought the Shikon no Tama back with you and he died trying to get rid of that thing.”

“Please My Lord, let me deal with the human, don’t tarnish your hands.”

“If you must.” Seishirou for his part climbed up the tree to check on Subaru.

“GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU LITTLE IMP! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!”

“Well well, if it isn't the half breed. Hello Otouto-chan.”

“Good evening Nii-san.”

“Fuuma, if he’s your brother, does that mean he's a half demon too?”

"Ahahahaha no Kamui, my brother is not a half demon."

"Is he human than?"

"NO YOU VILE MORTAL, LORD SEISHIROU IS A FULL BLOODED DEMON."

"Silence Sekka."

“But My Lord, the vile mortal insulted y—” A foot came in contact with the imp demon’s face. “I said SILENCE.”

Amber eyes rested instead on Kamui. “As this imp said, I am a full blooded demon and you best hope you don’t cross my path again.” In his arms laid Subaru, sleeping peacefully. “Fuuma, take care of what I said. Subaru-kun and I have our own goals and it most certainly doesn’t concern your circus of friends. Come along now Sekka, we have business to attend to.”

“Fuuma I'm sorry I got mad...thank you for saving me.”

“It's no problem.”

“Hey Fuuma?”

“Hmm?”

“If your brother is a full demon, does that mean he hates humans?”

“Yup and half-demons too.”

“Then Subaru-san...”

“Is the exception along with Hokuto-chan. Let's get back.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep in the dark

Chapter Five

 

“Is there any reason why you won’t move from this spot Fuuma?”

“Kamui said he'd be back by now. It's been one day longer than what he said.”

“Patience, Fuuma, I’m sure he’ll be back soon enough.”

~#~

Kamui collapsed on his bed, various equations running through his head. “Is it really okay for me to be here? Shouldn’t I be back there?”

Kamui’s mind wandered to before he left and his first real encounter with the boy he was a reincarnation of…

_Kamui couldn’t sleep, especially when he saw a faint blue glow of a soul collector. The young man hesitated. Last time he thought Subaru had called him it turned out to be Fuuma’s older brother, the full blooded demon Seishirou…_

_Taking a chance, Kamui walked over towards the great sakura tree and he was met with Subaru; alone._

_“Good evening Kamui, you needn’t fear. Seishirou-san isn’t here at the moment.”_

_Hesitating Kamui approached the older(?) male. His eyes looked dead up close. “However, I’m not someone you should trust either.”_

_An arrow was nocked and aimed at Kamui. “You should just go home. You brought that cursed jewel back to this time and place. I lost EVERYTHING because of that jewel.”_

_“I can’t just go home! They need me to find the jewel shards! I want to stay with Fuu—”_

Twack _! The arrow was released, catching Kamui’s sleeve and pinning him to the tree. “You honestly think you’re the only one that can sense those shards? I was its chosen protector, it’s probably why you can as well. Now then, I shall finish what Emerald couldn’t do.” A series of arrows were released and formed a star pattern securing Kamui to the tree._

_“What are you doing Subaru?”_

_“Wherever are your manners? If I still use honorifics with the man I hold dear, what makes you think you can not use them? As for what I’m doing, I’m going to take my soul back so I don’t have to live on the souls of the dead.”_

_The ground started to slightly shake under the tree Kamui was pinned to. “I’ll be taking back my soul now. I hate living off the souls of the dead. I hate that Seishirou is seeking out nearly dead victims for me with his sense of smell to help my soul collectors.”_

_“Kamui? Kamui where are you?”_

_“Damn interruptions.”_

_Fuuma came into the clearing and saw Kamui pinned to the tree and slightly pale. “Kamui are you okay?”_

_“Fuu—ma behind you…”_

_“What did you try to do to Kamui?” Claws flexed and were met with a bored gaze._

_“I tried to kill him to regain what’s mine. What are you going to do about it, halfbreed?”_

_“Subaru…this isn’t you…you were always kind and caring...what happened to you?”_

_Fuuma got a dry laugh in return. “What happened to me you ask. Let me think...I died and was brought back when I had no desire to be. Now unless you and that boy you cling to so dearly wish to become one with myself, go away. I will gladly seal you to the tree halfbreed and take my soul from him.”_

_~#~_

Kamui sat up. “Why does he hate me so? I didn’t ask to be his reincarnation…”

He turned and was met with orange tinted honey eyes. “Yo.”

“AH! FUUMA DON’T DO THAT….SIT!”

_CRASH!_ Fuuma was met with the floor. “Will you stop doing that?! I hate these things...why does Hokuto feel the need for this?!”

“I’m sorry, you surprised me…where did you get those glasses?”

“I found them on the way here…they’re cool. Now ready to go back?”

“I suppose so….”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a forest of illusion

Chapter 6

 

“Arashi-chan, when this is all over where do you think we should move to?”

“Now is HARDLY the time. We got a possible lead on new sacred jewel shard; I would think you of all people would want to protect the jewel from falling into the wrong hands.”

Kamui sighed as they once again had their usual banter. Sorata seemed like a pretty okay guy but he seemed to pick the worse times to say something embarrassing to Arashi.

_My name is Kamui Shirou. I took a tumble down a hole like Alice and wound up in Feudal Japan. I accidently broke a spell the head priestess had put on a demon and also shattered the Shikon no Tama into hundreds maybe thousands of pieces…_

_Traveling with me to relocate the shards is Sorata, a monk with a cursed wind tunnel in his right hand. He’s very knowledgeable and has insanely strong spiritual powers. He’s highly loyal and devoted to one woman alone, our fellow traveling companion, Arashi, a demon slayer. Her whole tribe was slaughtered by the same man that cursed Sorata with the wind tunnel._

_I envy their relationship…but…the person I’m in love with…he’s too blind to see it really._

_The last member of our traveling group, the half demon, Fuuma. Born to a human mother and full demon father. He can be impatient and when he turns human on the night of the new moon he becomes almost cowardly. He’s also very strong and he’s part of the reason I continue to live my double agent life. I suppose I could go for Keiichi and give up my double agent life but...I don’t know, I just don’t see us like that…_

“Alright, Kakyou says that if you continue in this direction past the mountain range you should find the area where people are disappearing. Could be a rogue spirit, could be a demon. Just keep calm and be on guard.”

“We will be. Soel, come on girl. Kamui you’ll be with Fuuma, Sorata with me, alright?”

_In addition to my three friends there’s Hokuto. She’s the head priestess of Koryo Village. Her husband, Kakyou, has dreamseer abilities and was the one that pegged me as the reincarnation of Hokuto’s late twin brother, Subaru._

_Subaru was the head priest of Koryo Village before he died while on a case...though how he did was a mystery. His powers were double that of mine and Hokuto’s and his archery was top notch. The dark sorceress Emerald had revived Subaru through her dark magic so I had the pleasure of meeting him. I heard he was very sweet and kind but the Subaru I met was very cold and distant._

_I also had the…pleasure…of meeting Fuuma’s older half-brother. Unlike Fuuma who had human blood in his veins, his older brother, Seishirou, didn’t. He was cold and radiated of power. He disregarded his half-brother more often than not and he and Subaru were on their own quest and refused any help. Both of them had tried to kill me but I haven’t shared that with anyone…_

“Alright, here we are. Let’s split up to cover more ground meet back at sunset.”

Kamui walked in one direction separate from the rest. He watched Sorata head one way, Arashi and her demon cat Soel another, and Fuuma another way. Kamui wished he could’ve gone with Fuuma…he felt naked without him almost. 

Sunset was approaching and Kamui found nothing so he headed back to the meeting spot. “I’ll practice my archery until they get back I guess…” Several shots were fired, each one getting closer to the target he aimed at. Finally after about an hour, Kamui was starting to get scared and headed for the forest.

“Fuuma? Sorata? Arashi? Where are you guys? When did it get so dark? Why is it so cold; what’s going on?” Kamui rubbed his hands on his forearms. This was summer, why was he freezing?

He heard something snap and swore something was watching him. 

_What if it’s a demon? What do I do? I don’t have anymore arrows with me._

‘ _You’re foolish boy if you think that half breed will fall in love with you too.’_

_Who said I wanted him to fall in love with me?_

‘ _It’s written all over your face; but if you stay here with me you won’t have to worry anymore. No more fighting demons, no more being conflicted about which world you want to stay in, no more math tests, you’ll be at peace here.”_

Kamui walked towards the voice, unknowing that in this dense fog that he was about to slip into a bottomless pit…

Something cool yet warm at the same time wrapped around him and pulled him back while he simultaneously heard a thwack of something coming in contact with a tree.

“This is the Forest of Illusion and Despair. The fog feeds on your inner despairs and manifests them into illusions to trap you here forever. This demon preys on unsuspecting humans.”

Kamui blinked as the transparent demon around his waist moved to the other occupant of the forest. “Why didn’t it trap you then?”

“My greatest despair has already occurred to me; I left those I loved behind. However I have many others, but I am not a human now, am I?”

Kamui blinked again as he watched the other boy turn to leave. Subaru may be dead, but even in death his powers were phenomenal. One shot with an arrow had temporarily cleared the fog enough for Kamui to see the way out.

“You should be more careful Kamui, this world is full of many different types of demons; I myself am considered one now since I’m dead.”

It was no surprise that at the entrance of the forest maze Subaru was joined by a figure taller than himself. A human and a demon in love and together, it was possible, so was it possible for a human from another time and a half demon?

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taking a lead on their real enemy our group of misfit friends run into their favorite frenemies

Chapter 7

 

After months of traveling they had finally learnt of the demon behind all the havoc. His name was Fei Wang Reed and he had gathered a large amount of the Shikon Jewel shards. Kamui thought it would’ve been best to avoid someone like that, at least for now, and yet here he was on Fuuma’s back, heading to a lead. Kamui felt the wind blowing through his hair as they ran and then he saw a giant demon cat beside him with Arashi and Sorata riding on top of it.

“Hey Fuuma, how much further? You’re the one that picked up the scent.”

“The smell of the dead is just over that hill over there...” Fuuma hesitated for a moment.  _I don’t like this other scent though…_

When they arrived over the hill they all saw how dead quiet it was. 

“Was this a false lead…? There’s no one here…”

“Fuuma, watch out!”

Arashi’s warning had come too late; Fuuma ,Kamui, Arashi, Sorata, and Soel were trapped in tentacle-like objects.

“EW GROSS, I HATE OCTOPUS!”

“So these are the opponents that oppose me? Quite a pathetic bunch. A cursed monk, a demon slayer bent on revenge, a half demon and a…YOU. How can that be; you’re dead!”

The attack when it came, came fast. A single arrow releasing all of them from their tentacle prison. “It is true that I am dead, but that boy isn’t me. We’ve met before, haven’t we…Fei Wang Reed!”

“Subaru Sumeragi, how are you walking this earth? After I purged you from this world?”

"So you're the one that cost Subaru-kun his life nine years ago. I'm going to send you to hell, you bastard! Dragon Strike!”

“You! You were supposed to be sealed to the tree!”

“I _was_ sealed to the tree, but here I am ready to take you on again. Perhaps a sacred Dragon Strike will cut you to pieces, you halfbreed!”

“Halfbreed; me?”

“I can smell it.”

One of the tentacles came and wrapped Subaru up. “Are you still going to swing your sword, puppy?”

Amber eyes started to glow red and his face started to change. 

“Nii-san, don’t!”

“Fuuma, what is he doing?”

“Transforming….into his true form.”

“What does he look like there?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“Seishirou-san! Don’t transform, it’s what he wants to feed on your demonic energy.”  Subaru’s hands clasped together releasing a blast of sacred energy, disintegrating the tentacles holding him to dust.

“Now for you Fei Wang Reed!” He nocked an arrow, ready to shoot when he started to fall backwards.

“That body of yours can’t survive without souls and unfortunately for you, a barrier stops your soul collectors from getting through.”

“Poison claw!” Seishirou’s hand punched through Fei Wang’s chest and he faded into dust.

“It was a demon puppet.”

Kamui turned to Arashi with a puzzled countenance. “Demon puppet?”

“Yes, that wasn’t really Fei Wang Reed. The coward…does he fear my Wind Tunnel that much?”

“Coward! I’ll hack him to bits next time I see him!”

Ignoring Fuuma ranting, Kamui was the one that decided to walk over to where Subaru was, despite knowing he was in Seishirou’s arm. “Subaru are you...are you alright?”

Subaru stood up, leaning on his bow as he did so. "I will defeat Fei Wang Reed and banish the Shikon no Tama myself. You…" Subaru's emerald eyes lowered as he looked at the boy that was his reincarnation. "Stay out of my way. Fail to do so and you'll see just how strong my powers can be. That time I tried to kill you? Child’s play."

He leaned back into Seishirou’s embrace. “Bring me home.”

Without a word, the demon picked Subaru up into his arms.

“Nii-san wait!”

Seishirou stopped in his tracks but said nothing. 

“Why? Why won’t you and Subaru-san join us?”

“Because none of you humans or you, halfbreed, have the stomach for what we will need to do.”

Kamui was puzzled. Just why were Subaru and Seishirou so cold? Seishirou made sense being a full demon but Subaru…he still had his human heart didn’t he?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to JJ!


End file.
